Thanksgiving Tragedies
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Duo has befriended a small boy while volunteering in a soup kitchen...how far will he go to protect him? Read to find out!


Thanksgiving Tragedies

by Star Kindler

and

Duo's Chick

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, ANGST!!!!

***

Duo looked around the crowded soup kitchen, sighing wistfully. The sight of all of these people pained him, especially during the holidays. And this Thanksgiving was no exception. It hurt Duo to see so many homeless people. He wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know what he *could* do. He guessed that helping in the soup kitchen was a start.

As Duo looked around, he noticed that he did not spot one person in particular. A worried feeling crept into his heart. Ever since he had befriended that little nine year old boy named Brent, his whole life had changed forever. Brent had stolen his heart in a way nobody ever could…not even Heero.

Duo smiled, thinking of his lover back home. Heero was so supportive. He even tried to lend a helping hand whenever he could. Duo knew he was lucky to have someone as caring and supportive as Heero. The Japanese boy knew of the turmoil Duo had endured during his rather rough childhood, and he did anything under his power to help Duo cope with the painful memories.

Duo glanced at the growing line. People down on their luck piled in hoping for a bite to eat. But in the long line, Duo did not see Brent. Sighing, he picked up his ladle and proceeded to serve each person. And as each person passed, Duo was reminded of how he met Brent…

Brent appeared the night Duo first started volunteering at the soup kitchen. The boy had wide eyes - bright and full of hope. He was scrawny; the first time he appeared, it looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in the longest time. But for the most part, he seemed rather happy. Duo probably would have forgotten about the boy if he had not appeared at the counter again asking for seconds. And because he was so tiny, and knowing he wouldn't be noticed, he went around the counter to where Duo was standing and tugged on the braided boy's shirt. Duo looked down into a pair of pleading eyes.

With a small, and barely audible voice, the boy asked, "Please, Mister…can I have some more?" Duo looked around. It was late. Few people were sitting at the benches, and it didn't look like anymore were coming in. With a smile, he filled the boy's bowl again. Gratefully, the small child murmured a 'thank you' and went back to a table.

Knowing his shift was almost over, Duo decided to sit with little boy. There was something about the child…something that reminded Duo of himself as a child.

So he joined the boy. It turned out his name was Brent; he didn't know his last name - he had been an orphan as long as he could remember. Brent had a lot to say, and sadly, Duo came to learn how miserable the boy's life truly was. But yet, Brent still held on to a child-like happiness that most children in his position would have lost.

Every night Duo volunteered, Brent would be there, and Duo would look forward to seeing him. So many times he wondered if he could possibly adopt Brent, but he didn't know how Heero would react. Sure, Heero had become caring and very loving, but Duo wasn't sure he would want to take on the responsibilities of becoming a parent. But just once he'd like to mention it to Heero…just to see what he would say.

Duo glanced at the clock. With a sinking feeling, he suddenly became increasingly worried. His shift was almost through, and Brent still had not appeared…

Duo sighed and wiped his hands on his smock. He was worried…something wasn't right. He just couldn't shake that feeling. However, he frowned dejectedly, knowing there really wasn't anything he could do about it…no matter how much he wanted to do something.

Duo felt the tears well up in his eyes. What if he never saw Brent again?

***

Brent walked slowly along the city streets, pulling his paper-thin jacket tighter around his small, trembling body. It was unusually cold for Thanksgiving, and the meager covering Brent did have failed to provide any source of heat. The small boy sighed, lifting his head to look at the street sign. He was about five blocks away from the soup kitchen…if only he could muster up enough strength to make it there.

Brent lowered his head once more, shielding his face from the biting wind that was now blowing. With his head lowered, he didn't see where he was going, and he gasped as he felt his tiny body hit something rather big and muscular.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" came a snarling voice.

Brent looked up, and saw he was face-to-face with a big teenager…almost three times Brent's size. The small boy gulped. This was definitely not good.

Brent's suspicions were confirmed when he spotted about five more teenagers who seemed to be affiliated with the one he had bumped into. He was in deep trouble, and was on the verge of panicking.

Trying to remain calm, Brent said in a small voice, "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

The angry-looking, bigger teen shook his head. "Sorry doesn't cut it kid…you're gonna have to pay."

"P-pay?" Brent stammered, starting to back up, preparing to run for his life. However, before he had a chance to do so, the teenager picked Brent up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, so that he was only mere inches away from the sadistic-looking teenager's face.

"Too late for apologies now," he snarled as he dropped Brent to the ground, and the frightened boy grimaced as the group of five circled around him.

***

Duo looked up at the clock once more. It was time to go home and Brent still hadn't shown up. Duo knew he had to leave; he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Heero. But why hadn't Brent shown up? Horrible thoughts floated through his mind – the boy could have been hurt, lost, or even dead…Duo shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. Perhaps it wasn't anything bad…maybe Brent had found someplace else to eat for Thanksgiving. Yes, that had to have been it.

Laying his apron down, Duo said goodbye to a few people and ventured into the cold night. He liked to walk to the soup kitchen; the weather was usually so cool and so nice. But on this particular night, it had gotten very cold – freezing to be more precise. He didn't have too far to walk, but the cold still made it almost unbearable.

Corner after corner…street after street, Duo was close to home. Closer to Heero, Duo mused. The cold night made the thought of getting closer to his lover even nicer. He was so close; he just had two blocks to walk. But unfortunately as he turned onto the next street, he could see a cluster of people – teenagers probably – gathered in a circle. Through their laughter, Duo could hear some horrible pleading cries. Wanting to avoid whatever trouble the group was up to, Duo decided to take a detour. That is, until he heard a loud "Please stop! You're hurting me!" Duo stopped in his tracks. That voice. It sounded so familiar. He came to horrible realization as another cry echoed throughout the street. It was Brent. 

Duo ran the rest of the way down the street, panic growing in his heart. Who knew what those teenagers were doing to poor Brent? From the sounds of it, it was pretty bad. He knew Brent to be tougher than that, and he knew for a fact that the kid would never plead like that unless he was in extreme pain.

Duo gasped as he saw the scene before him. The bullies were surrounding Brent, one of them twisting the poor boy's arm behind his back as Brent struggled in their grasp. Duo blinked, once more coming back to his senses. He had to interfere…he couldn't let the boy with whom he had grown so affectionate suffer any longer.

"Hey, leave him alone! Put the kid down!" Duo interjected, causing the bullies to look in his direction. The one holding Brent became so startled that he dropped Brent. With a terrified look on his face, Brent ran to Duo's side, wrapping his arms around the American's legs, trembling slightly.

Duo felt the overpowering need to protect the boy surge through his veins. Brent held onto him tightly. Duo could feel the fear emit from the young boy's body. The teenagers glared angrily at the two; Duo knew for certain that they were not finished. Gently, he pulled himself from Brent's tense grip, ready to fight.

The bullies gathered around the two, each smirking evilly. The biggest in the group stepped forward. "We weren't through with the kid."

"I don't care. What did he do to you?" Duo snapped back.

"Invaded our territory, of course. Now step aside." The wicked smile disappeared and his face contorted into an angry grimace.

"No. If you want him, you'll have to get through me, won't you?" The braided boy shot back. A sadistic rumble of laughter floated throughout the group of thugs. Duo was considerably smaller than each of the teenagers - it didn't seem as if he would put up much of a fight.

The tallest wasn't intimidated. "I don't have time to fool around with you, damn it. Get the hell out of the way." Duo's eyes widened as the guy pulled out a gun.

Duo looked down at Brent, gently stroking his hair. This wasn't good…not at all. However, Duo knew that whatever happened, he couldn't let anything happen to Brent. He had to protect him…even if it meant anything.

***

Heero looked at the clock and sighed. Duo should have been home a little over a half-hour ago. What was keeping him? He was never late.

Heero stood and walked to the window. He lifted the blinds and peered out, frowning as he saw how violently the trees shook underneath the biting wind. It was freezing—the weather was uncharacteristically cold for this time of year. Heero shuddered as he felt the cold breeze make its way through the tiny crack in the windowsill. Heero hoped Duo was all right. He didn't bring a coat with him when he left earlier.

Heero was growing concerned. The soup kitchen was only five blocks away…it wouldn't take Duo this long to come home, even if he was running a little late. And even though it was Thanksgiving, Heero knew Duo wouldn't be kept for this long.

Grabbing his coat, and one for Duo, Heero walked out the door, hoping he would find Duo, praying that nothing had happened to the beautiful boy that he loved with all of his heart.

Heero drove down the dark streets slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Duo. Three blocks away from the soup kitchen, Heero saw the large group of teenagers. They stood in a semi-circle towering above two unfortunate souls. Heero stopped the car. One of the two figures looked suspiciously familiar - it was dark, so the figure was nothing more than a silhouette. But Heero knew that dark figure. It was Duo. From the murky darkness, he could see an outline of a gun in the hand of one of the teenagers. A gun pointed directly at his Duo and the other figure.

Heero's heart stopped. Fear and anger took over his body simultaneously. Though unsure of what he was doing, Heero stepped out of the car. He could feel his legs move quickly toward the dark figures. From deep inside his throat, he uttered a hoarse "Stop!" They did not seem to hear him.

Feeling anger overtake the fear, Heero screamed the same word louder. This time, all heads turned in his direction.

***

Duo pulled Brent's frail and trembling body closer to his. He knew he was powerless against the firearm, but he couldn't let Brent get hurt or possibly killed. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

But then he heard a voice - a familiar voice. Turning his head, he could see a figure running toward them. He knew it was Heero - it had to have been. The thug before him also noticed Heero's approaching body. He turned back to Duo and smirked. The braided boy didn't have time to think. He could hear the firing of the gun. He could feel the intense pain as the bullet punctured his chest. He could hear a small whimper utter from Brent's lips. He could hear his lover's hopeless outcry in the background. Then he felt his body crumple helplessly to the ground.

"Duo! No!!!" Heero shouted, racing the rest of the way towards the gang. Laughing hysterically, the six teenagers ran away from the scene, their laughter still audible until they turned the corner and completely disappeared from sight.

Heero reached Duo's motionless body, getting to his knees and picking up his love from the ground. He cradled Duo in his arms, frantically searching for any signs of life. After detecting a slight pulse, Heero looked down at Duo, seeing that the braided boy was staring up at him, his eyes glazed over and barely open.

"He—Heero," Duo whispered quietly. Heero quickly took off his jacket and held it to Duo's chest, trying to stop the flow of blood that emitted from the wound in his chest. But, Heero saw that it was no use. He couldn't save his love.

"Duo…" Heero whispered, squinting his eyes shut as tears fell freely from his eyes. Duo was his world…he lived and breathed for the boy. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him…not now, not ever.

"Heero…promise me…you'll take care of yourself…and Brent. He would have made…the perfect son…" Duo whispered, finding it harder and harder to breathe. His vision was slowly fading to black, his whole life slipping away.

"No, Duo…please, don't leave me," Heero cried, rocking back and forth, never once letting go of the slowly dying boy in his arms. The Japanese boy bent down and kissed Duo on the lips, softly but sweetly. "I love you Duo…always have, always will."

"Love you too…Heero…" Duo replied, before his eyes slid shut, never to open again.

Heero gazed at the still body of his lover - unsure of what to do - not completely sure as to where to go next. He felt a tear cascade his cheek as he caressed Duo's hair lovingly. From close by, he could hear a soft whimper, and a small child utter Duo's name. Looking up, he could see the little boy with tears rolling down his protruding cheeks. He remembered the name Duo had mentioned.

"Brent?" He asked softly. The small child looked up, still sniffling lightly. Heero wasn't sure what to say…Duo had said to take care of the child - Heero didn't know him. He guessed Brent was someone Duo had met at the soup kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Do you have a family to go home to?"

The boy shook his head. Heero took another deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. "Y-you were Duo's friend?"

Brent nodded. Feeling a strange emotion overtake him, Heero stood and held his hand out to the child. "Um…I think Duo wanted this…since you have no where to go, did you want to stay with me? It's cold…"

The boy looked hesitant, but stood and took Heero's hand.

As the two walked over to the car, Heero looked down and smiled at the boy who held tightly to his hand. These feelings were strange and new to him…but in a way, he liked them.

***

Heero watched glumly as the many people who had attended Duo's funeral exited, each offering some sort of condolence to Heero on their way out. When they were gone, Heero looked down at Brent, who began to quiver slightly.

Heero bent down and looked Brent in the eyes. "Brent…what's wrong?" the Japanese boy asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I have nowhere to go now…" he replied in a small voice, casting his gaze down on the ground.

Heero sighed. He knew what he had to do. These past few days with Brent hadn't been too bad…he had even begun to develop some affection towards the kid. Smiling slightly, Heero placed his hand on Brent's shoulder. "Brent…what would you say if I wanted to adopt you?"

Brent's eyes widened, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Really?" he asked enthusiastically. "Do you really mean it?"

Heero nodded. "I'd like for you to become my son…legally."

Excitedly, Brent wrapped his arms around Heero, laying his head on Heero's shoulder. "Oh gosh, Heero! Thank you!"

Heero looked to the sky as he hugged Brent back, stroking his hair, and winked.

__

See, Duo, I never break a promise. He'll turn out great…just like you.

~End~

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Duo's Chick and Star Kindler


End file.
